User blog:IAliceVoice/Vocaloid Fandom Rant
Just because everyone else seems to be all upset with the fandom lately I've decided to voice my thoughts. There are so many things bugging me about this fandom. I actually find this wiki to be a breath of fresh air because you'll have a high chance of coming across somewhat, I don't know, more bearable people. Why does the Vocaloid fandom have such a large part of stupid? Can any of you tell me? No, seriously, can you? Now, like I said, there are a lot of things bugging me (and I'm kinda afraid that in spite of my best efforts I might be a non-super-awesome part of the fandom either and just sound conceited, but seriously) but there are a few core issues (and I won't go into the whole fanloid, UTAU, official Vocaloid thing, it's annoying as hell but everything about it has definitely been said before): It's popular now it sucks/It's popular SO it sucks: I'm sure everyone knows this but the prevelance of this attitude in this fandom truly baffles me. By "It's popular now it sucks", of course, I mean Miku. Or rather, the way many "fans" talk about her. I understand being upset that she gets so much attention and all those songs even though she (for many) isn't the best Vocaloid. I, too, find it to bad that so many great ones are barely getting noticed. This is, however, just like shipping and whatever other stuff people get upset about in other fandoms something that is actually CAUSED by the fandom. How is it Miku's fault? It's a shame many are getting overshadowed but the mere fact that Vocaloid is as popular as it is now is in large part thanks to Miku, right? And that aside, you're allowed to be upset, you're allowed to dislike her voice, BUT: Why do people keep trash-talking her in completely unrelated situations? Why? Seriously, these people are complaining about her popularity and yet, they are the ones who bring her up when it's completely unnecessary. Honestly, I saw a MAIKA song once where a huge part of the comment section was just filled with people bashing Miku for no good reason other than the fact that it was a video featuring a lesser known Vocaloid. Vocaloid hate is dumb anyways but like this? In my opinion, the Vocaloid fandom should really stick together and try to appreciate every Vocaloid for what they are and what they contribute. And if you don't like one Vocaloid's voice then this fandom isn't really the place to bash, right? Even if it might be harder to ignore Miku, no one forces you to listen to her songs. And her contribution to Vocaloid as a whole can't be denied. Geez. I think it actually works really well to use Miku as a bridge for "outsiders" into the fandom even if you don't like her voice too much but many people seem to view her more as a "threat" than an opportunity or anything like that. But that issue brings me right to another, smaller, but still annoying one: The whining you'll find on some popular Vocaloids' videos. I see people complaining about how Miku steals the spotlight and totally prevents other Vocaloids from getting properly popular on videos for Luka, Rin and Len, IA (although actually not quite as often) and especially MEIKO. Now MEIKO could probably use some more songs but treating her like the LEAST POPULAR VOCALOID EVER OMG is seriously dumb. And the character is particularly well-known which is also at least some kind of bonus. Well, I think it's because I'm a fan of Vocaloids like Tone Rion and Mew but those complains on Videos for Luka and Rin and Len are just infuriating. It doesn't even seem to matter if a Vocaloid is really popular, so long as there's one MORE popular there will be complains. Your opinions may be different on that one, though. The whole "hating Vocaloids based on the role they play in a certain song/PV" thing. It's not canon in any way and yet people do it all the time. It's annoying. I don't understand it. I'm sure you're all aware of it. Just putting this here because it ticks me off. So, so very much. Oh, and the thing making me the angriest: Comparisons. Just, seriously. It's okay to say a Vocaloid has a similar pitch, similar tone, etc to another one, I won't complain. In some cases, often depending on tuning, I also find Vocaloids to be kinds similar sounding. But "comparisons" is actually kind of a misleading word because many people actually go saying they sound the same. Like, exactly the same or at least pretty much the same. Then again, it still annoys me when people say stuff like "sounds kinda like x" because that's just like, even if it isn't meant that way, leaving this as literally the only comment sounds like you're saying: "Meh, nothing new, who cares" and I do not like that. It's particularly stupid if people say a Vocaloid sounds like another one that was released later on because this whole "copy" or "nothing new" debate makes absolutely no sense in that case. Like, people saying a Vocaloid 2 sounds too much like a Vocaloid 3 which means they can't be good. Or people saying that Big Al looks too much like CUL. But the design comparisons and bashings are something I'm not too eager to talk/rant about on top of everything. Oh, wait, I found something even dumber than the release date thing: people comparing one Vocaloid to two (or more) Vocaloids who don't sound anything alike. When I was looking at an IA song video from all the way back shortly after her relase there were all those typical "new Vocaloid" comments and among them, people compared her to both Miku (wat?) and GUMI. Now the reason this doesn't work is because MIKU AND GUMI DON'T FREAKING SOUND THE SAME. Perhaps the best way to illustrate this is Misteryeevee's wonderful Anti-Hate series, especially Mew's page. Let's see what Vocaloids Mew is getting compared with: *Lily *Iroha *MEIKO *Luka *IA *galaco *Miku *Len *MAYU *GUMI THIS. DOES. NOT. WORK. Like, literally the first thing happening to any new Vocaloid as soon as the demo is out is getting compared to/ equated with another Vocaloid. You probably think I'm over-reacting (with this entire post) but I had to get it off my chest and what better way to do that than an obnoxious blog post, right? :3 Sorry for the rant. And the weird, incoherent writing style in this. And the huge amounts of ALL CAPS. I'm raging. But I feel better now. Category:Blog posts